


Love at First Sight

by Multifiiction



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X reader - Fandom, loki x reader - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Modern AU, little angst, modern loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Loki always believed in true love, but the world didn't give it to him so easily. Throughout his entire life, he is faced with challenges with love.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Loki&reader, Loki&you, Loki/you
Kudos: 42





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Mondern!AU

Loki believed in true love, or at least he wanted to.  
Ever since his mother talked to him about love and love at first sight, he longed to find that special someone who is out there for him.   
But as he grew up, it seemed like fate had disappointed him.  
All he ever met were women who gave him lustful looks, he was fully aware of their desires over his body and money. Well, it was his father's money technically, yet still, they found them to be disgusting.  
During his college years, when he finally got the proper education so he will be able to take over his father's business one day, he met someone.  
She seemed to be different from the others, she was kind and she light up his day. Loki was finally in love. He felt the fuzziness everyone described and his heart finally was filled with happiness.  
Unfortunately, it didn't last long.  
After two years of bliss, Loki found her in bed with another man. And Loki finally saw her true face. The lying, manipulating snake that she was. She had been cheating on him from day one, all she ever wanted was his money, nothing more.  
Loki was broken.  
And after a few months, while Thor tried to calm and help his brother, Loki's doors slowly closed.  
Loki became a cold-hearted man. And when his father announced Thor to take his place as CEO of the family company, and for Loki to be the second in command, Loki felt betrayed. Thor wasn't educated like he was, Thor didn't go to college as he did. Thor only new about to company because Odin had him there. Yet, when he asked why.  
"Why is it Thor, when I was the one to go to school? WHY?"  
"Because, you are too strict. The company needs a man with a heart."  
Odin didn't know but this was the lowest point in Loki's life.   
***  
You headed to the biggest building in your city for an interview. Aasgard Co. was the biggest and most influential company in the entire world. And you were scheduled for an interview to become the assistant of the CEO himself, Thor Odinson. When you received the call, after you sent your CV in with a "like they would ever call me", you spent hours in front of the mirror to come to the conclusion that this was all a dream. It had to be.  
Yes, you were qualified for the job, but you had very little experience.   
The night before the interview, you couldn't sleep, your mind was running in circles, looking at the professional clothing you picked up, thinking if it was good enough, or if you needed to change something. Maybe slightly longer skirt would be better? Maybe a different shade of tan for the blouse? You couldn't decide.  
And when the time came for you to finally get ready, you did a very light makeup and hair, you finally settled on the clothes you picked out originally and the high heels that made your feet hurt, but looked oh so good on your legs.  
You were early. Of course, you were. Who would dare to be late?  
You admired the huge building in the middle of the city before you entered. You introduced yourself and told the receptionist why were you there. He was very kind as he told you to sit down and he will let the HR know that you are here.  
Of course, you didn't expect Thor himself to attend your interview, but you still thought he might be there, after all, you'd be working with him if they hired you.  
"They are ready for you. I will walk you up." said the guy as he stood up from the desk and you followed him.  
In the elevator he noticed just how nervous you were because he said.  
"It's okay. You will be fine."  
"Thank you." you said smiling at him. "Just to not get my expectations high, how many people were here for the same position?"  
He looked to be lost in thought at he pressed the floor number. Out of thirty, you were heading to the fifteenth.  
"I lost count. About...twelve?"  
"So-Sorry, twelve?"  
"Yes, give or take a few." he said. "But no need to worry."  
Now you were even more worried.  
"Wait here, they will call your name once they are ready for you." he said gesturing at a gorgeous glass door. You couldn't see inside as the glass was blurred.  
"Thank you." you said offering him a smile as he headed back to the elevator. You took a good look around you. Since there were no chairs to sit on, you just stood there. Your feet hurt, but it was a small price for beauty. Because if they would give you the pay you asked for, you will be able to buy a few pair of high heels that are relatively comfortable.   
"Miss Y/L/N?" a woman approached you with papers in her hands.  
"Yes that's me." you said and shook her hand. She smiled and opened the door. Letting you in first.  
You took a seat at the table and she sat in front of you. Now you saw that the papers in her hands were the CV that you sent.  
"Did you find the building easily?"  
"Yes, I had no issues. And the gentleman at the reception was very kind." she smiled.  
***  
Soon, you found yourself sitting in your car, looking at the steering wheel.  
The interview went well.  
However given that twelve people were already rejected before you, you didn't have much faith.  
So, you went home to lookup more opportunities for yourself and send your CV to more companies.  
Two days later, you received the call.  
Mr Odinson has chosen you to the position of his assistant and you will be starting next week. They also said that you should go in the next couple of days to settle your agreement and sign the necessary paperwork. They already sent you them so you can review everything and make sure your details are correct.  
The amount you saw on the paper was almost twice the amount you asked for. The work hours looked to be in order and the description of the job was also correct, you had no objections.  
You were shocked and thrilled at the same time. Of course, you didn't believe that Thor, personally chose you, he must have people for that, but you were very happy.  
So, the next day you went in to sign the papers.  
***  
Your first day of work arrived quickly.   
The guy at the reception gave you such a warm smile as he called the HR up to let them know you are here.  
The same lady who you did the interview with showed you around a little.  
But you soon found yourself standing in front of Thor's office. The lady, who you now knew was the head of HR, told you to wait for him to call you in. You knew you needed to make a good first impression. You also took a note of the empty desk to the left of his door, you supposed it will be yours.  
The huge double door opened and out came the most handsome man you have ever seen.   
"Miss Y/L/N." he asked, and since you couldn't find your voice you could only nod. The smile that he gave you melted you, he radiated confidence. "My name is Thor Odinson, let's come in and we will discuss your work in more detail."  
So this was him. You soon came back to reality as you followed him in. A handsome face shouldn't distract you this much. He sat down at his huge mahogany desk and you took a set in front of it when he motioned for you to sit down. The chair you sat in was possibly the most expensive chair your butt ever sat in.  
"Mr Odinson, it is very nice to meet you, Sir. Thank you for hiring me." you said as you sat down.  
"To be honest when I looked at your CV, it was impressive, but Martha told me that during the interview, you were the only person she felt to be right. You know many people wanted and want this position."  
"Yes, I know, Sir. I will treat it as such." he nodded and smiled. His smile eased the tension in the room.  
"As you might have noticed your desk is still empty, we tried to get a computer for you, but IT messed up the order. You will also get a laptop, in case you need it. We will also provide you with a work-phone. I expect you that even on your day-offs to have it turned on, in case of emergency."  
"Of course." you said, knowing fully well that this job was more of a lifestyle.  
"Perfect. Once we have those, you will be ready to go. For today, all I expect you to do is to look around the building, map the whole place up. I will of course tell you everything you need to now. Since I am not some sort of evil Devil Wears Prada CEO, if you have questions, concerns, feel free to ask. Especially since you only started here."  
"Oh, thank you very much. I was very nervous."  
"Don't be. Everyone in the company is very nice and helpful. Okay let me start with the basics." you pulled a little notebook out of your purse and a pen. "You can put it on the table so you can write comfortably." he said and you did. "So, every morning you will start at eight o'clock. I always come in at nine, if I'm here earlier, then I never left the day before. So, by nine, your priorities are coffee for me, black with two sugars and a little cream. If you go to the cafe on the other side of the street, they already know, just tell them you are bringing one for me. You can of course also have some coffee or tea every morning. We have a card." he pulled a card out of his drawer. "Hand this to pay, I always put money on it, so you don't have to pay for it yourself." he handed you the card and you took it. "So, I don't usually have breakfast, so there is no need for that, if I do, I will let you know. Every morning, I will look at my schedule, so I would like you to tell me each morning what I will need to do and when. You will also have a calendar for that. I don't mind if you have it on your computer, phone or paper. So, once I'm here, you will do the regular assistant job, emails, calls, meetings. Before my meetings, I would like it if you could either call in or come in and tell me that I will need to leave, otherwise I will forget. About five minutes prior will do. If I have guests, please always call in and ask if I am ready for them to come in. You will take my delivery. The reception will call you and they will either send it up, or you will have to go to get it. Never open my packages, please. Sign the papers and I will hand you anything that you will need. Let's see what else. If you have any questions feel free to ask." he paused looking around the room. You looked over your notes. So far everything looked to be as you expected. "Oh, breaks! You can take breaks of course. Just please let me know beforehand. But if you need to run to the toilet or anything like that, emergency calls, anything, those come first. But please before you leave your computer always lock it. I don't want someone to just walk in and do whatever."  
"Of course. So I can have lunch breaks right?"  
"Of course! Whenever you want, half an hour sounds okay?"  
"Yes, perfect."  
"We have a room with a microwave and the common area where you can eat. But as you saw there are plenty of restaurants and shops around."  
"And for you, Sir?"  
"Right. I have delivery to bring me food every day. I usually order myself since I am not used to having a secretary, but I will let you know if I will need you to order. Please note that you are not a slave here. My previous assistant only left because he got married and he and his husband adopted a baby who he needs to be home with. I don't want you to have a difficult or stressful time. Although stress might not come from me."  
"Of course, and thank you very much. I wrote down everything you told me. So basically, every morning, coffee and schedule are the priorities and then everything else."  
"Yes. Calls usually don't come in until half-past nine, and packages arrive at ten or half-past ten each day." you also wrote that down. "Any questions?"  
"Let's see. So far it is pretty clear. Is there anyone who I should just let in without telling you?" he looked at you as he slightly tilted his head. "A girlfriend, wife or family? Just before I embarrass myself." you said with a slight laugh.  
"Oh, no woman in my life at the moment. My mother often visits, but she will let me know and I will let you know. The only person who is here daily, Loki, my brother. His office is right on the other side of the corridor."  
"Oh, yes the dark door."  
"That's the one. He is the only one who would walk in without knocking, you will see. He has longer black hair, he is tall. But don't let him intimidate you, he might look like an angry, rude man, but he is a sweetheart. Sometimes even during my meetings he just barges in, no need to try and stop him, he cannot be stopped."  
"I see. Thank you. I think everything is clear to me. May I know more about the building. Where is what or which floor is which?" you asked flipping the page to a new one.  
"Right, so from one to five it is IT, from six to ten it's resources and development. From eleven to fifteen, HR. Fifteen and twenty are...hmm how should I say this? It doesn't really have a name. Employees work there. also, floor twenty to twenty-five is kind of a storage place and we also have the cleaners rooms there, so if you spill something, or you need anything of that nature, look there. Then there are the common areas from twenty-six to twenty-nine. Kitchen, we have a room with a big TV so people can watch something in their break. Dining room, there is a balcony on floor twenty-six, for people who smoke or just need fresh air, quite windy, but the view is nice. We have couches, plants. I have a designer do those floors so they look quite different from the others. And of course, this floor is my brother and my office. The very top floor has a helicopter space, we don't have one, but it happened that a medical helicopter needed to stop on there. The area is not closed, I have seen people go up there to get a great view."  
You were impressed. All these floors, so many things. How will you ever know what is where?  
"Oh, one thing I must warn you about. There was an occasion when an intern had a...relationship with a department's lead. If you see anything like that, please report to HR. And I don't mean like kissing."  
"Really? People would go up there to have..."  
"Sex. Yes. I am not against dating in the workplace. I am against disrespectful behaviour. One of our cleaning lady, Marie, once found a couple in the bathrooms, oh yes, bathrooms. Every floor has one for the ladies, one for the man, and one for everybody else. But as I was saying, inappropriate behaviour is not tolerated."  
"I wouldn't even dream of that, Sir. Thank you very much for the quick tour."  
"Of course. Now, if you want to, we can either check the view from the top floor or I can introduce you to the most important people."  
"Both would be amazing, thank you."  
***  
Thor was honestly a really good person. As he showed you around, introduced you to all people, you found out that really everyone working there was kind. The only person you didn't get the chance to meet was his brother, Loki.  
But you didn't have to wait long to do.  
It was your third way of working there. So far, everything was going well, you did exactly what Thor told you and he seemed to be satisfied with your work.  
Once you finally received your PC and every equipment, you felt like a real assistant and not just someone who was running to get coffee.  
So, on your third day, Thor was in the middle of a meeting, you were answering emails and ordered the chair you wanted, Thor got you a comfortable one, but it was quite harsh on your back, so he let you order one that would be perfect for you. Once you ordered the new chair and all the emails were replied to, you saw the door at the very far end to the corridor open.  
It was him, Loki.   
He was just as Thor described him, tall, dark hair, he was a lot skinnier than Thor but he looked amazing, you watched as his long legs carried him.   
He didn't even look at you as you watched him walk into Thor's office, just as Thor told you. No knocking, nothing, he just walked in. You didn't even try and stop him, instead opened the email that just arrived. You were reading through it, you didn't even notice the door open to your left. You only felt the presence of someone when you finally looked up.   
There he was standing, staring at you.  
The most beautiful man you have ever seen, you slowly stood up from your chair. You felt like a teenage girl who was just about to speak to her crush.  
"My name is Y/N Y/L/N. I'm the new secretary of Mr Odinson. It's nice to meet you, Sir. How can I help you?" you felt butterflies in your stomach. You watched as his eyes opened wide.  
"My name is Loki. Thor said that you have some paperwork I am looking for."  
"I might, which was would you need?" you tried to be as professional as you possibly could.  
"The one's on the new ratings." you knew which one he was referring to.  
"Of course." you sat down one more time, pulled the drawer to your right open and grabbed the paperwork. You handed it to him. "Here you go, Sir." his hand accidently brushed along yours and you felt fire lit up in your throat and stomach. "Anything else I can do for you?"  
Oh Loki had a few ideas.  
As he looked into your eyes, he wasn't sure what this feeling was. He only blinked and walked away without giving you an answer.  
This might seem rude to you, but he was scared. He hated the unknown.  
***  
During the next couple of days, you have seen Loki more and more. And lately, it felt like he wasn't even coming over to talk to Thor. He seemed to be just sitting on the sofa and watch you work. But whenever you looked at him he was looking at his phone or paper. Maybe you were paranoid.  
One night, Thor had to leave for an important dinner. You expected Loki to go as well, it was only you on the top floor. You still had a few minutes left of your work, and you were responsible enough not to leave earlier.  
You were getting Thor's new documents ready for the upcoming day and you also made sure his table was clean of any junk, which he loved to keep on. You were just about to place the documents on his paper and put the old one's into his cabinet when you heard someone walk in through the open door.  
"OH." said the voice, and it was Loki.  
"Good evening, Sir. Can I help you?" you asked putting a smile on as you walked over to the cabinet and put the file into its place.  
"I thought you already left."  
"Me? Oh no, Sir. I still have..." you took a look at your watch. "Two minutes left of my shift. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"No, I will find it myself." he said as he walked over to Thor's table and grabbed something from the drawer. You didn't mean to stare, but every time you saw him, you felt the same butterflies in your stomach act up. When you came to your senses, you tried to leave, but a hand stopped you. He extended his arm in front of you, so you wouldn't leave. You looked up at him, eyes meeting his.  
Loki presented himself to be cold, but his eyes looked scared and hopeful. You also saw the hurtful expression but there was hope. You didn't say anything, only watched him as his eyes roamed over your face. his extended arm moved and his palm was placed to your cheek. You looked into his eyes, but he was staring at your lips.  
God knows how much you wanted him to kiss you. There was nothing more that you desired. But when he started to lean in, lips slowly parting you put a hand on his chest and pushed him back a little.  
"I-I...It would be very unprofessional of me, Sir." was all you said before you looked up at him. You could tell he felt rejected and hurt. But you are not going to have a kiss with your Boss's brother who is technically also your boss in the middle of Thor's office.   
Loki felt very disappointed as he watched you walk out, grabbed your purse and headed to the elevator.  
He wasn't disappointed in you, oh no, in his eyes you were perfect, he was disappointed in himself. Did he not learn from the past?  
Yet, his instincts were telling him that you were not like that. Or were you only pushing him away to gain his trust? So he can fall deeper into your trap? Or were you genuine? What if you only stopped him because you didn't know enough about him if you couldn't kiss your boss in fear of losing your job?  
Loki's head hurt with the many questions. Too many questions and he hated the unknown.  
He needed to know why you pushed him away. And he needed to know if your lips taste as great as they look.  
***  
The next day you pretended like nothing happened because nothing did.   
You came to the conclusion that this was a test. You convinced yourself that Loki and Thor planned his together to test you. For what and why? Who knows? But there was no way that a god-like man like Loki would ever care for you or feel something towards you.  
In the office, everything went as planned. Thor didn't have any meetings only important phone calls, so you had quite some time to finish your work early. You were done by lunchtime when Thor called you in.  
"Y/N!" you heard him yell and you went to see what he needs. "Could you please go and grab me something sweet? Cake or pie would be nice."  
"Of course. What flavour?"  
"Chocolate cake or apple pie, you know what? Maybe both. The bakery down the street has some really good ones. Feel free to grab something for yourself. Oh, and could you please check if Loki needs something?"  
"Of course. I will be right back."  
You grabbed your jacket and purse before heading to Loki's office. His secretary was nowhere to be seen, but you didn't see her in a long time now that you recall. Also, her table was empty, maybe she was fired?  
You knocked on his dark door and when you received the invite, you opened it.  
You have never been to Loki's office. Although it was the mirror of Thor's, his office was a lot like him, dark and fresh. No knick-knacks, like Thor, preferred to have small statues and car models, Loki's had a big very impressive painting and dark walls, contrasting the while floor. He had a bookshelf filled with books.  
"Sorry to bother you. Mr Odinson sent me to the bakery and I'm here to ask if I can get you anything to drink or to eat?" Loki looked at you from head to toe, you noticed he always did that, not sure why.  
"Coffee. A latte please, and if they have cinnamon in it, that will be perfect." you nodded and offered him a smile.  
"I will be right back." you said and turned on your heels. You found it funny that he would drink something like that. He looked like a black coffee kind of person. Maybe Thor was right, and deep down Loki was a softie.   
***  
"A latte with cinnamon. They also gave me a cupcake, said that it is a gift. Simple vanilla." you said as you placed his order on his table while balancing Thor's in your other hand.  
"Thank you."  
"You are welcome." you said and you were about to turn and leave when he spoke up again.  
"I would like to apologize for yesterday. It was very unprofessional of me."  
"No problem."  
"However, I'm a determined man, Miss Y/L/N, and I like you. Now I just have to find out more about you. Can we meet after work for dinner?"  
You couldn't believe this. You looked around expecting a camera crew to come out and yell "Pranked" or something. But his eyes were serious.  
"Umm."  
"Since it would be after work, I would like if you can think of it as a date, and since it would be during our free time, it should not affect our work."  
***  
Why was he so convincing?  
And how did you agree to it so easily?  
However, you couldn't brush away the guilt as you felt like you needed to tell this to Thor. You were unsure why, but you did.  
When you handed him his cake and pie, you spoke up.  
"Sir, your brother asked me on a date. Hope it would be okay if I go."  
"Of course! What you do in your private life after work is not my concern. As long as you keep up the amazing work in here with me, I have no objections, let it be my brother or anyone else." is what he said.  
It still not calmed your racing heart.  
Thor left early giving you a wink and a "Good luck." as he left, making you blush.  
Loki soon arrived at your table with his jacket on.   
"Shall we?" he asked as he grabbed your jacket and put it around your shoulders.  
"Yes."  
The way he held your waist as you walked to the elevator then to his car. The receptionist, Mark, gave you a look before he smirked and gave you a thumbs up. You blushed and hope he won't tell the others.  
He walked you to a car and the driver held the door open to both of you. Once you got in, Loki was sitting right next to you.  
"Where to, Sir?" asked the driver once he was in.  
"To Valkyrie."  
Valkyrie was possible the most expensive and fancy restaurant in the entire city. But you didn't expect any less. The places you tend to reserve tables for Thor weren't any cheaper.  
As the car drove, the rive was quiet. You assumed Loki didn't want his driver to know about you like he didn't just let you into the car, but you spoke up.  
"We don't need to go to such a place." you tried but Loki looked at you. As the car stopped at the red, you felt both the driver's and Loki's eyes burn into you. "A simple restaurant or fast food place would do just fine."  
Loki wanted to let out a small laugh, but when he saw your eyes and that you were indeed serious, he didn't.  
"Nonsense. You deserve the best."  
"Okay, I will be honest. Fancy places like that are nice and all. But the portions...are horrendous. I'm famished and I wish to eat something that is bigger." Loki appreciated your honesty.  
"You heard the lady, Michael. Let's go somewhere where the portions are bigger. Any ideas, Darling?"  
You didn't even realize that he just called you darling.  
"I know a place." you said.  
***  
Two hours, a full stomach and a very long conversation later, you realized that Loki really was a softie.   
At one point he asked you to call him by his name and not "sir". After all, it was meant to be a date, not a job interview.  
Charming, funny and he certainly knew how to treat you right.   
He even drove you home.  
"I will see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." he said as he stood there, in front of you.  
He walked you to your door but didn't try anything. He watched you go in and smiled as the door closed behind you.  
Now you knew the butterflies were there because you fell in love.   
The next morning you woke up, got ready and you were on your way to your car which was supposed to be in the parking lot behind your building when your heart stopped. Your car was missing.  
It took you in total three minutes of heart attack to realize what happened.  
In the bliss of the date, you completely forgot that you left your car in the parking lot. How were you supposed to get to work now? You will need to take the subway, something you haven't done in years. But just as you left your home, Loki was there leaning against a very expensive sports car.  
"Yesterday I forgot that you drive to work, I assume you left your car behind before our dinner, so I came to pick you up. Good morning, Y/N."  
"Morning, Loki." you smiled at his thoughtfulness.   
***  
During work, both you and Loki behaved like professionals, you did catch him staring here and there, and he did smile at you more often. Thor did notice this, and he was very happy for his brother. Knowing how his past relationship failed and how he was battling with himself, it was nice to see Loki smile. And Thor also loved to see your smile, it made his day better as well.  
It was your fifth date with Loki, and surprisingly you managed to balance your relationship along with work. Your relationship was moving very quickly. You already spent nights at his huge penthouse and so did he in your less amazing apartment.   
For your fifth date, the two of you went to the beach, since it was cold and late, no one was there as you laid on a blanket looking at the stars. You loved these moments because, during these times, Loki opened up to you even more. And you loved to hear his childhood stories.   
"I know this might be early to say, but I am in love with you, Y/N." you looked to your right at him as he was smiling back at you.  
"I love you too. I know you told me about your bad experiences and your ex. But I am not like that. I don't care about your money. I love you Loki." you said and placed a kiss to his lips. It was assuring for Loki to hear. He needed to hear that.  
"You know when my mother told me about love at first sight, I was mesmerized by it. And when I first saw you, I knew it. You are the one that I want." he leaned in to kiss you this time, slightly moving to hover over you as he kissed you feverishly.  
Once he will stop kissing you, you will tell him that it was love at first sight for you as well. But not now, now you enjoyed as his tongue played with yours while his arm caressed your thigh as you melted into him.


End file.
